Gears of War Action Figures
Due to the success of the Gears of War video game, Epic games teamed up with NECA to create a series of highly detailed figures based upon characters and enemies from the series. They released ten series, as well as two series of figures available only ''at Toys R Us stores. In 2016, McFarlane Toys secured the rights to create future Gears of War figures. Box Art The first two series feature just the "Gears of War" graphic along the top of their box art, whereas series three to six feature "Gears of War 2" along the top of their box art. This was due to the fact that when series one was released, Gears of War 2 had not yet hit retail shelves. The "Gears of War 3" graphic appears on figures from series seven to nine with the "Gears of War Judgment" graphic being present on Series ten. Where to Buy US- Gamestop, Online Retailers, Toys R Us UK- Game, Gamestation, Comic Shop, Online retailers. Gears of War The Gears of War Action Figures series was released in August 2008 prior to the launch of Gears of War 2. The packaging features the wording from the Gears of War Box art. '''Series One' *Marcus Fenix Series One *Augustus Cole Series One *Locust Sniper Series One *Locust Drone Series One Series Two *Marcus Fenix Series Two *Dominic Santiago Series Two *Damon Baird Series Two *Theron Guard Series Two *Theron Sentinel Series Two Gears of War 2 Series three was released in March 2008 and features characters from Gears of War 2. Better articulation than previous figures was added to give the figures a more life like appearance. The two pack is the first released and features Marcus Fenix in a duel with a Locust Drone. Starting with series three the figures use new Gears of War 2 Boxart Series Three *Marcus Fenix Vs Locust Drone Series Three *Marcus Fenix Series Three *COG Soldier Series Three *Grappler Locust Drone Series Three *Cyclops Locust Drone Series Three *Palace Guard Series Three Series Four *Theron Disguise Marcus Fenix Series Four *Theron Disguise Dominic Santiago Series Four *Grenadier Flamethrower Series Four *Grenadier Elite Series Four *Ticker Series Four Series Five *Boomer Series Five *COG Soldier Series Five *Grenadier Beast Rider Series Five *Colonel Victor Hoffman Series Five Series Six *Boomer Mauler Series Six *Kantus Series Six *Skorge Series Six *COG Soldier Series Six Toys R Us Exclusive Series One *Marcus Fenix Toys R Us Exclusive *Locust Grenadier Toys R Us Exclusive *L.T. Minh Young Kim Toys R Us Exclusive *General RAAM Toys R Us Exclusive Gears of War 3 NECA announced the release of the Gears of war 3 figures toyline which included members of delta squad. Series one was released mid-November with the announcement of series 2 right after. Series One *Clayton Carmine Series One *Marcus Fenix Series One (GOW3) *Anya Stroud Series One Series Two *Dominic Santiago Series Two (GOW3) *Damon Baird Series Two (GOW3) *Augustus Cole Series Two (GOW3) Series Three *Journey's End Marcus Series Three *COG Soldier Series Three (GOW3) *Savage Theron Version 1 Series Three *Savage Theron Version 2 Series Three Toys R Us Exclusive Series Two *Golden COG Soldier Toys R Us Exclusive *Theron Sentinel Version 2 Toys R Us Exclusive *Theron Sentinel Version 3 Toys R Us Exclusive Gears of War: Judgment NECA announced the release of the Gears of war Judgment figures toyline which so far includes Lieutenant Damon Baird. Series one released in March 2013. Series One *Damon Baird Series One (GOWJ) Special Edition Special edition figures have been released since the figure ranges release. They feature minor characters and exclusive designs of existing ones. Many of these special editions are released at the San Diego Comic Con. *Headshot Locust Drone Gears 2 Launch Exclusive *Anthony Carmine SDCC Exclusive 2008 *Lambent Grenadier SDCC Exclusive 2009 *Jace Stratton SDCC Exclusive 2010 *Elite Theron SDCC Exclusive 2012 Special Multi-Packs During 2009 three two pack figures were released outside of the series launches. Two were Toys R Us exclusives and contained repackaged figures from earlier waves, whilst the third contained General RAAM and Lieutenant Kim. A Locust Hive Pack was also released in 2009, which contained four Locust with interchangeable heads. In 2011, just before the release of Gears of War 3, a special Toys R Us exclusive was released, which featured Marcus Fenix and a Locust Grunt. *Locust Drone And Locust Sniper Toys R Us Exclusive *Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago Toys R Us Exclusive *General RAAM VS LT. Minh Young Kim *Locust Hive Figure Set *Marcus Fenix Vs Locust Grunt Toys R Us Exclusive Gears of War 4 In 2016, McFarlane Toys secured the rights to produce Gears of War figures from NECA. McFarlane Toys released a series of figures from Gears of War 4. *JD Fenix Action Figure *Kait Diaz Action Figure *Del Walker Action Figure *Marcus Fenix Action Figure Batsu Figures In Japanese, the symbol "batsu," like the English 'X' is used to show something wrong. Like when you get a strike on Family Feud, that's a batsu. For NECA, it's a whole new way of experiencing some of your favorite characters and lines, and we're starting with the three most popular Gears of War combatants in limited production runs (translation: get 'em while you can). The highly stylized Batsu versions of Dom, Marcus and The Locust each stand over 5" tall, are poseable at the neck and shoulders and designed with urban vinyl in mind. They also have the Lancer accessory, and you'll know them when you see them because of the window box packaging. *Batsu Marcus Fenix *Batsu Dominic Santiago *Batsu Locust Grenadier References External Sources *http://www.necaonline.com/licenses/detail/139 *http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/gallery/1167/Gears-of-War/p1/ Category:Gears of War Category:Merchandise